Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Data centers may include one or more computing devices. For example, a data center may include various processing elements and/or memories. Data centers may be configured to perform computing tasks. For example, data centers may perform computing tasks according to one or more service level agreements. Service level agreements may specify performance requirements for execution of particular tasks at a data center.